Undoing the Damage
by Gene.Marie85
Summary: What was going through the minds of Oscar and Theodora after the events of the film? Can the damage be undone? ONE-SHOT!


**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know. I haven't written anything in like 5,000 years! But just to let you all know, I do plan to update "To Kansas or Bust" sometime in the next few weeks. I promise, there will be a continuation! Now, I just recently got the blu-ray and I'm just desperate to write a good little one-shot from Oscar's and Theodora's point-of-view.

**Warning:** This could contain a lot of what you might call fluff, but it's more raw emotion. I just ponder to myself sometimes what might be going on in these two character's minds at the end of the movie. Remember, this is only a one-shot. I won't be adding any chapters after this. Or, I might do something else with it.

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Oz or Disney. Oh, and the picture isn't mine, I got it from tumblr. Can't really find very good Oz/Theo pics other than on there!

Enjoy!

**Undoing the Damage**

* * *

_**Oscar Diggs POV:**_

I just don't know how it happened. I mean, how could I be such a cold, deceptive, manipulative jerk?

Well, I've learned my lesson. I've learned it well.

If I could only say one thing to the woman whose heart I trampled, world I shattered..no apologies would be good enough to undo the damage.

Glinda has said that I should not be the one to blame, but why do I blame myself for everything that has happened since my arrival in Oz? Why am I the one who feels like an animal every time I look in the mirror? Is it true, will I die face down in the mud like my father?

No, but I do know one thing. I am determined to right what I have done wrong. I intend to, but I don't know how successful I will be.

I want Theodora back.

I want her back, and in the form I first saw her in.

Can't she see that? Didn't she hear me when I told her that if she ever found the good in her, that she could return? But she just flew away on that poor Quadling woman's broom.

I don't want her as an enemy, but I created that enemy in her when I tore her heart to shreds. I've done it to so many women, and left scars on their hearts.

Why do I do this? I have no excuses anymore.

My father was this way. The only reason how I know who he was, is because he surprisingly was there for me when I was a boy. My mother always called him a cheat, liar and fraud. She didn't even want to marry him, but she did because she wanted me to be brought up with two parents. So, I vow that if ever I were to father a child, I would never abandon them.

I can prove myself to little China Girl that I can be as much a father to her as to any flesh and blood child.

But I just can't understand why I feel the way I do.

I love Glinda like I loved Annie, but is that the only reason? Is this only because she reminds me of the best woman in my life besides my mother?

I need to take some thought to it.

Annie meant everything to me. But she decided to marry another man. I had to move on, somehow. I'm disappointed, but not at all hurt. I want Annie to be happy. But yet I wanted her to be happy with me. So, she's in love with John Gale, what can I say about that? If I would have had half the guts to tell her how I really felt, then she would never have made the choice to marry someone else.

As soon as I got to Oz, I met a beautiful, amazing woman who didn't deserve the fate she got. Once again, I messed up.

Once again, I brought out that music box, and did my usual thing. Bringing women to their knees. It's my expertise. It's what I've always done, and it's not what I want to do anymore. I can't do it. I just can't.

What happened with Theodora, was what really brought me to my senses.

I just want her to be filled with goodness again, to be free from the spell that her sister placed her under. I don't know what went on in that palace while I was gone on that hunt for a so-called "wicked witch". I didn't even think anything of it, I just did what I thought I needed to do. Yes, I wanted the gold, yes I wanted the crown, the fame, the glory..everything. But to rule an entire kingdom? To what cost?

It cost an innocent young woman her good soul.

I hate that I feel this guilty. But what can I do?

Is there a way?

A way to turn that green skin back into that normal, tanned tone? That light in her eyes that I can no longer see?

But more importantly, is there a way to bring back her kindness, her softness, her charm..her love?

I told her lies, I brushed off her feelings. I made her false promises.

I played her like a fool.

Why didn't I protect her? Why didn't I see this coming? I couldn't even fathom that something would happen to her. I was just messing around when I said I was worried something would happen. I didn't know how my words would take effect.

When I saw her transformed, I was devastated. I couldn't believe my eyes, I couldn't believe my ears. I felt rigid, but I just went along with the act. I have a responsibility to protect the people of Oz. I'm their leader now. What would I look like if they couldn't believe in me? But she believed in me. I let her down. She was quick to remind me of that. I won't do it again. I won't let them down. Not them, and not Glinda, China Girl or Finley.

What will it take? What will it take to be rid of Evanora and the evil Theodora has become?

Is there a way to bring Theodora back?

Is there a way to make things right again? I'm not sure what I want more, to be by the side of Glinda as King and Queen of Oz, or to have Theodora and I at Glinda's side as her loyal companions. Or, just the three of us as powerful allies would be fine with me.

I just want to undo the damage. I miss her, and she doesn't know it.

I miss the old Theodora. I want her back.

Back with that stunning smile, that spunk in her step. I didn't appreciate that at first, but now I would give anything to see it again.

If I could say one thing, it would be this:

I miss you, Theodora. Please come back.

Glinda and I..we will find a way. That I promise.

* * *

_**Theodora POV: **_

That apple.

I should never have bitten it.

But who knows, even if I wouldn't have, what makes me think he would ever want me back?

I'm a monster now, destined to terrorize Oz for as long as I live. I'm a beastly thing, and I wish I weren't.

I can't get over that evening, with us dancing around the fire, hand in hand, arm in arm. We danced into the night, and it was the best night of my life! I would never give up that memory for anything.

Serves me right, I was foolish to believe that it was true love.

I should have known. If I had, I would have just blown off his charm, and instantly questioned his intentions. But the knowledge came much too late.

As for Evanora, I can't believe I didn't see through her lies. How could I honestly believe that Oscar had been intimate with her as well? Did he really give her a music box? Was she right about him and Glinda?

But I saw it for myself. I saw him with her, and I knew that she would be his Queen. Why would he choose anyone else?

I can see it now, the Great and Powerful Wizard King of Oz, and his loyal Finley, his adopted daughter, the little China Girl, and his beloved…wife, Glinda the Queen of Oz.

I can't change what has already happened. I somehow want my old self back. I was so carefree, innocent and without a doubt a good witch.

I threw it all away. But why did I do this?

My emotions got the best of me. I was so hurt, so enraged. I was so quick to take him on as being his Queen, yet look at what he has done with Glinda. He's moved ever so quickly with her.

What's the difference?

I've always felt that Glinda would be the wicked one, but I am wrong.

She didn't kill her father, Evanora did.

The lies, and more lies. Floating around me like bubbles, sweet and beautiful while they lasted, only to be popped once the truth came out.

Maybe this is the biggest mistake I have ever made, becoming this wicked witch.

I blame him, rather than blaming Evanora for the manipulation.

Maybe it's that I still feel for him, still longing for one last dance. I'll never forget him.

If I could return to my previous self, I'd forgive him. I want to forgive him, yet all I want to do is just throw fire at him, curse at him, tear him apart!

I'm hurt. He never truly apologized. He saw the beast I became, and I feel that all he wants to do is destroy me. For what?

What did I ever do to him before this mess? Was I too attached to him?

I should have let him go, let him just figure out for himself who he wanted to be with. I could have accepted it if it were not me. It would be hard to, but I would have no other choice.

I'd rather have done that than be this wicked thing.

I wanted the pain to stop, the tears to stop burning, and I turned to the one person who I felt would be the one to end that pain. Why would I have turned to anyone other than my own sister?

Shouldn't a sister have the desire to help her sister? Not Evanora. She only wants the throne. She used me as a pawn in her game, and this is the end result.

It shouldn't be this way, but it is. It's too late.

But years could go by, and I'll still be wishing things had gone differently. I'll still be wishing I was in his arms, protected, loved.

Instead, I look enviously at Oscar and Glinda. I fume with rage and jealousy.

Maybe I deserve this. Maybe I don't.

I just wish I could take it all back, but I can't.

I can't undo the damage. But maybe somehow I can.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Since this is a one-shot I will end it here. Let me know what you think! I'm going to take some time maybe this week to update "To Kansas or Bust". Loving some of the new stories on here, very good writers!

Oh, PS: I wanted to make this a romance, and I sort of did, but I wanted to just let it build, just in case I add to this. But for now, this is it. Thank you, and reviews would be great!


End file.
